


Sonne

by Call_Me_Kiba



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, M/M, Mute Keith (Voltron), Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Kiba/pseuds/Call_Me_Kiba
Summary: EinsHier kommt die SonneZweiHier kommt die SonneDreiSie ist der hellste Stern von allenVierHier kommt die Sonne





	Sonne

**Author's Note:**

> My mute Keith thread from twitter. Hopefully I got everything cleaned up and fixed.
> 
> Twitter: @kibathecryptid 
> 
> Tumblr: kibamakara

Shiro wasn't expecting much when he arrived at his new dorm. Fresh from across the country, he was excited to have been accepted into Altea University with his best friend, Allura. The campus was beautiful, sat near the beach. He loved the scent of salt water mixed with the flowers planted around the courtyard.

After he was set up in his room, he immediately opened his laptop, eager to start drawing after a long flight. He wasn't a professional, per say, but he enjoyed the relaxation he got from his doodles. Though, when he visited the website he posted on, he noticed something interesting popped up in his recommend. A user by the name of Akira. Of course, Shiro always checked his recommend. He loved seeing the talent and beautiful pieces others posted.

Akira had only one comic, titled "Yorak".

The main character of the comic, he assumed to be Yorak, was this purple catlike person. Shiro frowned, the comics were, downright fucking depressing. Full of depressive, self deprecating thoughts and horrible scenarios that Yorak had gone through growing up.

But Shiro couldn't stop keeping up with it. He knew when someone projecting when he saw it. Most of his friends would do the same thing, and he even started doing it with his art when he lost his arm in the accident.

Still, he yearned to reach out to Akira.

He tried, but Akira's dm's were disabled as well as comments, and the only thing they had in their personal bio was "No update schedule.'' Shiro was at a loss, but he continued to keep up with the updates when they happened.

He met up with Allura and her brother the next day for a tour of the campus. Shiro didn't really know her brother. He was quiet, reserved, barely even looked up while they were walking.

"Oh, Shiro, have you met my brother Keith?" She poked Keith on the shoulder to get his attention. "Keith, don't be rude. This is Shiro, you remember him right?"

Oh, yeah, Shiro remembered Keith now. He had only gotten a glimpse of him when Allura's family first adopted him. They just told Shiro he was shy. Keith nodded slowly, but looked up.

Shiro's vision tunneled on his face, how _stunning_ he was. Those vivid purple eyes were drawing him in until Keith frowned.

"Oh. Uh, yeah, Keith. I've seen you before. Do you go to school here too?"

Keith just nodded again, fidgeting with the black and red choker on his neck. He looked Shiro over before averting his gaze and pushing past them both, walking away quickly.

"Sorry about him, he's...still very shy." The tone of Allura's voice made Shiro look at her. "He's, he'll come around. Don't shrug him off just yet."

Shiro blinked, not ready to tell his best friend that he wanted to spend more time with her brother than he was willing to admit.

That night, Shiro was surprised to see that Akira had updated. He hadn't updated in a while, and part of Shiro was happy that he was still active. The update appeared to be part of the main Yorak comic.

Shiro immediately clicked on the notification, and he blinked at the first panel of the update. The background was a dark color, almost black, but the words were a bright red.

**"I met the Sun today."**

**"I've never met something so bright, so warm. Warmer than the Star that took me in."**

**"But..."**

**"Things like me just eclipse, they block out and corrupt bright things."**

**"I'm not worthy of such warmth."**

Yorak looked like he wanted to reach out to this, Sun character, but withdrew into himself and back into the darker parts of the panel. Shiro had to wipe the tears off his cheeks before they fell onto his keyboard.

The updates started happening more frequently, every day, to be exact. Yorak continued to stay in the darker parts of the panels, while the Sun and the Star went about their business as he trailed behind them.

About a week of this, Shiro couldn't take anymore. He _needed_ to reach out to Akira.

"Matt, come on. I know you can find a way to contact him." Shiro sighed on the Skype call with Matt. The older Holt was still back in their hometown getting ready to join him and Allura at Altea.

"Shiro, if all his shit's disabled maybe there's a reason for it. Why do you wanna contact this person so bad?" Matt side glanced at him.

Shiro clicked his jaw shut. He didn't have a solid reason that didn't sound creepy. Matt sighed, knowing that look Shiro had.

"Ok, ok, you giant puppy. What's his username?"

"Akira."

Matt blinked. "He does those "Yorak" comics, right?"

Shiro nodded, and Matt sighed again. "I'll see what I can do, but don't hold your breath on it."

Akira doesn't update for about two weeks, which worries Shiro, but he stays hopeful.

Walking around campus one day, Shiro came across Keith sitting under one of the trees with a sketchbook. He felt his heart flutter in his chest as he approached him.

Keith didn't seem to notice him, too focused on his sketch. Shiro leaned over enough to see what it could be

The gasp that left Shiro made Keith jump and curl into himself, arms above his head.

"Shit. I uh, didn't mean to startle you." Shiro knelt near him but didn't touch Keith.

Keith eventually peeked at Shiro through his arms, wary.

"Is, is it ok if I sit with you? It's a nice day-" Shiro rambled a little, but Keith slowly lowered his arms and drew his knees to his chest, giving Shiro the smallest of nods.

Shiro wrangled in his rampant heart and sat next to Keith, smiling at the other.

"What are you drawing?" Shiro didn't try to lean into Keith's space again.

Keith hitched his shoulders up, picking at the corner of his sketchbook before slowly turning it towards him. Shiro's eyes widened, and he prayed the heat he felt in his face wasn't a blush.

It was rough, but it was the Sun character from the comics. And if Shiro didn't know any better, he would say it looked almost like him, if he were some benevolent deity.

"Wow. You're really, really good." Shiro swallowed, giving Keith a small smile. He wanted to tread carefully. A dark flush shot up to Keith's ears, and he ducked his head again. Shiro chuckled.

"Though, your style looks familiar. Are you the creator of the Yorak comics?"

Keith froze, eyes wide and terror filled, jaw working like he wanted to say something.

"Are you ok-" Shiro started, but Keith shoved his sketchbook back into his bag. He scrambled to his feet before darting off, leaving Shiro confused.

Akira goes offline after that.

Shiro panicked, he didn't mean for that to happen. But how was he going to fix it?

Weeks go by with no updates, and Shiro's worry only grows until he's stopped in the cafeteria by Allura.

"Allura, is Keith-"

"I have class, but here." She shoved a piece of paper into his hand. "Text only, no calls."

"But is he-"

"I'm not mad, and neither is he. Just text him." She smiled at him before darting off to her class.

Shiro sat down at one of the tables in the cafeteria, staring at the paper for a moment before punching it into his phone.

**S** : _hey, Keith. It's Shiro. Allura gave me your number._

Now all he had to do was wait.

Shiro about jumped out of his skin when his phone went off as he was getting ready for bed that night.

**K** : _I know, I let her. I'm...sorry about running off on you like that..._

**S** : _no worries. I didn't mean to startle you. You ok?_

Shiro sat on the edge of his bed, unsure of how the conversation will go.

**K** : _it's, complicated. But it's not you. Trust me, it isn't you...._

**K** : _but....you saw my comics...?_

Shiro could practically feel the anxiety from the other end of the phone.

**S** : _yeah, I post stuff on that site too and your username popped up in my recommendation. You're really talented :)_

**S** : _but, and tell me if I'm prying, where do you come up with the idea for it?_

There was a long stretch of silence, and Shiro feared he overstepped.

**K** : _there's a burger joint I know of that's pretty bomb. Wanna go?_

Shiro blinked. And blinked again as he read the text once more.

**S** : _sure. Where do you wanna meet up?_

**K** : _west side of campus tomorrow, late afternoon. Is that cool?_

**S** : _yeah :) can't wait._

  


**K** : (=^･ω･^=)

"What the fuck, how is he this cute." Shiro stared at the screen, smiling to himself and thankful he didn't have roommates yet.

Shiro could barely contain his excitement and nervousness when he got ready the next day. He wondered what Keith's voice sounded like, a million different tones and pitches running through his mind.

He balked a little when he sees Keith, and two big ass dogs with him.

"Uh, they won't eat me, will they?" Shiro laughed nervously as the copper colored one sniffed at him.

Keith grinned and shook his head, motioning for Shiro to follow. The burger joint, called Balmera, was smaller than Shiro expected, but it looked warm and welcoming. Keith raised his hand when they got to the door, and the two dogs stopped and sat immediately. Keith patted them on their heads before going inside.

"Hey, Keith! Been a while!" A tall, hefty man stood behind the counter, adjusting his headband. His name tag read "Hunk".

"Oh! Who's your friend?" Hunk looked Shiro over, almost like he was ready to jump the counter and throw down if need be.

"Uh, I'm Shiro. I'm friends with Allura..." Shiro rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Ooohhhh you're that Shiro. Cool!" Hunk lost the hard look on his face and smiled. "So, the usual for Keith, and what'll you have?"

Shiro ordered, and Hunk told them to go sit and he would bring it out. Keith led him to a table outside, the dogs sitting on either side of Keith.

"It's a nice place, Hunk seems protective of you."

Keith shrugged, and immediately started typing on his phone. Shiro blinked when his phone went off.

**K** : _it's just his nature, he's Lance's best friend._

Shiro frowned, wondering why Keith was texting him when he was right there. He must have been able to read the look on his face, because his phone buzzed again.

**K** : _I'm guessing Allura didn't tell you. I can't speak....sorry._

His brow furrowed more in his confusion. Did Keith mean selectively? Would be rude of him to ask? He glanced up when Keith gave a breathy sigh and started typing again, but Shiro noticed how his hands were started to shake

**K** : _I'm....mute. I can't speak, haven't been able to since I was 13._

Shiro's eyebrows shot up, and he quickly looked at Keith. Keith wasn't looking back at him.

"I-I'm so sorry. May I ask what happened?" Shiro couldn't help but flinch at his own question.

Keith's thumbs hovered over the keypad, and he looked like he was trying so hard not to curl into himself.

**K** : _you said you read my comics, right?_

"Yeah, I did-"

**K** : _the only made up thing in them is that I don't look like Yorak....._

Shiro's jaw dropped, and his gaze snapped up to Keith as Hunk brought out the burgers.

"Here ya go!" Hunk set the plates and drinks down. "I even made special burgers for Red and Cosmo- everything alright, little buddy?"

Keith gave him a stiff nod, pulling his plate closer after setting the ones for Red and Cosmo down in front of them.

Hunk didn't look convinced. "If you say so. You know what to do if you need anything." He gave a side look Shiro's way before going back inside.

"Keith..."

**K** : _Don't sound like that. Shit happens._

Shiro clicked his jaw shut, poking at his food as he decided what to say. "I- I know shit happens, but- how did- you really went through all that?"

He didn't mean for it to sound like it did, but some of the stuff in the comics was _heavy_ , stuff that made people uncomfortable just thinking about it. They ate in silence for a few moments before Shiro spoke again.

"So, what breed are your dogs?"

**K** : _Red's an Alaskan Malamute, and Cosmo is 95% wolf and 5% goofus._

Shiro chuckled. "Well, they seem to like me if they haven't eaten me yet. When did you get them?"

There was another pause.

**K** : _.....after my ex started stalking me. Alfor got them as protection when he tried jumping me on my way home one night._

"Keith, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

**K** : _Coran says I need to try. It's- it's been years, and drawing will only take me so far._

Shiro watched as Keith took a deep breath, and started typing again.

**K** : _and...fuck. I'm really bad at this and I'm sorry. I uh, I've liked you for a while._

Shiro felt his eyebrows shoot up again, and he opened his mouth to speak but his phone went off.

**K** : _I was just, too afraid to approach you..._

"It's ok, really. I promise." Shiro smiled at him, trying his damn best not to swoon.

Keith finally looked up from his phone, and gave Shiro the smallest smile.

Shiro found himself prattling on about his hometown, how he met Allura and Matt, and the accident that took his arm. Keith's eyes went wide as he told the story, mindlessly picking at his fries.

"But, yeah. This prosthetic is basically an advanced prototype. It's amazing, really." Shiro flexed the fingers, grinning at the awe in Keith's face.

Shiro walked Keith back to his and Allura's apartment after they ate.

"Would, you want to do this again? Get a burger, I mean-" Shiro rubbed the back of his head.

Keith ducked his head, tucking a stray lock of hair behind his ears before giving Shiro a shy nod.

That night, Akira was online again, and posted an update.

**"I always read stories about those who got too close to the sun, and burned because of it."**

**"I guess, this time will be different. The Sun doesn't burn, and I haven't felt this warm in years."**

**"....I hope this will last."**

Shiro read through the comics again, and cried that night for everything Keith had gone through. If Keith would let him, he was going to worship him and treat him like the precious creature he was.

Their dates started happening more frequently, and Keith always set the place and time. Allura was ecstatic that Keith was getting out more, but she never butted in or pushed for details.

On the third date, Keith opened up a little more about his past. About the hurt and the abuse, how the last family before Alfor adopted him had slit his throat for "talking too much".

Shiro was horrified, but Keith assured him that he was alright.

Coran, Allura's uncle, was his therapist. He worked wonders with Keith, and he told Shiro that he should have seen him years ago.

**K** : _I was a lot worse, back then. Coran and Allura's family helps, so does drawing._

**K** : _and....you're helping too..._

Shiro was so in love, and falling more every day.

He knew how smitten he actually was one night when he invited Keith over to his dorm for dinner, and how he was looking up at Keith as he laid out in his bed. Keith looked so unsure, so nervous, but Shiro encouraged him to continue.

"I'll tell you if something hurts. I promise."

Shiro didn't know if he's ever been taken apart so gently before, and he was already addicted.

Hunk had invited them to his house one night a month later, game night. Keith sat close to Shiro while Red and Cosmo stayed at his feet. Shiro smiled at the way Keith would smile and let out little breathy laughs every now and then.

About two hours into the game Keith pulled out his phone when it buzzed in his pocket. It took Shiro a moment to register his side trembling.

"Keith? Babe are you cold-"

Shiro paused, taking in the sheer terror in Keith's eyes as he stared at his phone, the way he was shaking and how his fists were clenched. Red and Cosmo immediately were up, whining nosing at Keith.

Allura was up before Shiro could wrap his arm around Keith.

"Keith," her voice was low, gentle and calm. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Keith's trembling increased in intensity when he phone buzzed again.

Shiro watched, unsure of what to do. Allura slowly moved her hand over the screen, gaining Keith's attention when his eyes snapped up to her face.

"May I have your phone?"

It seemed to take every ounce of Keith's energy to relax his grip on his phone.

Allura carefully took it, replacing it with her hand and letting him cling to her. She searched his face, and they seemed to communicate without words.

"Hunk, may Shiro take Keith to one of the rooms upstairs?"

"Yeah, of course. Whichever one you chose man."

Shiro gently gathered Keith to his chest, and carried him upstairs to the first empty bedroom he found. He sat down on the bed and rubbed soothing circles into Keith's back.

"Keith, baby, breathe. Whatever happened, it's ok-"

Keith curled his fingers tightly into Shiro's shirt, back heaving with the force of his silent cries. Shiro cradled him closer, rocking gently as he tried to soothe him.

It took a few moments, but Keith eventually pulled back, moving his hands clumsily as he tried to pull himself together enough to sign. Shiro had been learning since Allura told him that Keith knew ASL, but he was still rusty.

"Slow down, starburst. Take a deep breath, that's it.."

Keith sniffled, taking a deep breath and lifted his hands again.

_"Found me."_

"Who, honey?" Shiro thumbed away the tears that refused to stop rolling down Keith's face.

Keith repeated 'Found me' until the shaking in his hands became too much, and he buried his face against Shiro's chest as he traced small hearts into his shirt.

At a loss, Shiro just rocked Keith gently and ran his flesh hand up and down his back. They both startled when they heard Allura shouting downstairs.

"Why the _hell_ were we not informed of his release?!"

Keith flinched again, trying to hide more into Shiro as Allura continued to shout.

"I'm gonna go see what's going on, ok?" Shiro carefully dislodged Keith from his shirt, setting him on the bed. "I'll be right back, I promise-"

Keith shook his head, grabbing onto his sleeve and trying to pull him back.

"Ok, ok I won't go," Shiro let Keith curl into his side when he sat back down, carding his fingers through Keith's hair.

Keith freed his hands, lifting them enough so Shiro could see them.

_"Ex."_

His hands immediately gripped onto Shiro again when Allura began to shout once more.

"You tried _calling_ him?! You all know damn well he can't speak- then how the hell did he get his phone number- You listen to me and you listen well, you better get a hold of him before he gets his filthy hands on Keith or this time I _will_ let Cosmo and Red tear him to pieces."

Something cold embedded itself in Shiro's stomach. He looked down at Keith again when he felt his hands move.

_"Ex. Found me."_

"He isn't going to hurt you, Keith. I promise."

Shiro managed to get Keith to fall asleep after a while, covering him up before he went downstairs to see Allura pacing and fuming.

"Keith said his ex found him."

"Somehow, that bastard got a hold of his phone number. We were supposed to be informed when he was released from jail." Allura gripped onto Keith's phone, anger rolling off of her in waves.

"Who is this guy?" Shiro leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

"James Griffin. He's controlling, showed his true colors after two months of dating Keith. We managed to convince Keith to get a restraining order after James hospitalized him."

Shiro clenched his jaw. "What did he do?"

"You don't want to know." Allura sighed. "It, was bad. And all because Keith wanted to end their relationship."

"So, what's the game plan? Does he know where Keith is?" Shiro feared her answer.

"I don't know. We- this was the reason we moved all the way out here. Being accepted into Altea was just coincidental." Allura began pacing again. "We may have to move again-"

A sharp inhale had Allura stopping, seeing Keith in the doorway. He brought his hands up, signing frantically.

_"I don't want to leave."_

"I know, little brother, but what if he comes here? Our apartment is outside of the campus-"

".....he can move in with me."

They both paused, and stared at Shiro.

"What?"

"Yeah. I have a three bedroom dorm, and Matt will be my only roommate. The building requires a key card, so no one can get in unless they have one."

"What about Red and Cosmo?" Allura looked doubtful.

"There's no rules against pets. Plus, they're service dogs. They can't say no." Shiro gave Keith a gentle smile.

Moving Keith and the dogs into his dorm was easy. Keith barely had any possessions, which while it concerned him, he understood. He had told Shiro about how much he moved growing up.

"You can, sleep in my room with me. If you want, of course."

Keith blinked, cheeks heating up as he picked at his sleeve, but he nodded with a shy smile. They were getting Keith's clothes into the dressers when the dogs started barking. Keith had froze, but Shiro relaxed when he heard Matt shouting.

"Yo why are there wolves in the house?!?!?"

Shiro watched the tension leave Keith's shoulders, and he went to go retrieve Red and Cosmo.

"Matt, relax. They're giant puppies." Shiro chuckled.

"Giant puppies my left testicle-" Matt finally noticed Keith, raising an eyebrow at how silently he calmed the furry terrors.

"Oh, Matt, this is Keith. Keith, Matt." Shiro helped Matt with his things when Cosmo and Red were distracted by treats.

"You didn't tell me there would be dogs, dude. I thought it was just gonna be you and me?" Matt pouted, but he wasn't bothered by it.

"Well, Keith and I have been, uh, dating-"

"Um, Mcscuse me? Why haven't I been informed?" Matt leaned back, mocking offense.

"I was gonna tell you-"

"Secrets? From me? Takashi you should know better." Matt tsked, throwing a pillow at Shiro's head. "Oh, I found out who Akira is by the way."

"I already know."

Matt gasped again, chucking another pillow.

"What?! How?!"

"Keith told me. It's him. But keep quiet about it, ok?" Shiro huffed, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Well, yeah. But why? What's the big secret about?"

Shiro chewed on his bottom lip. It wasn't his place to tell, really. But he trusted Matt, has trusted Matt for a long time. He was his other best friend after all.

"Keith- Keith's ex found him."

Matt raised an eyebrow, so Shiro continued.

"Their breakup was, catastrophic. Keith got hurt, really bad. And somehow he found out where Keith was." Shiro glanced up when Matt made a noise. "What?"

"Who was his ex?"

"Some guy, James Griffin."

The silence that fell over the small bedroom was deafening. Shiro's brow furrowed.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh man....fuck, Shiro, I fucked up."

Shiro's frown deepened. "What do you mean?"

"Kinkade is friends with this guy. They were with me when you asked about Akira-" Matt started pacing. "James got this super weird look when I said Keith's name I just. Fuck, Kashi I didn't know I swear."

Shiro felt the blood drain from his face. He asked Matt about Akira _months_ ago.

"He was with you when I asked? Allura just got the call he was out of prison-"

"What the fuck? He was in prison?!" Matt gripped at his hair. "I _knew_ something was off with that little shit!"

Shiro got up quickly, leaving the room to find his phone. Keith jumped a little when he stormed into the living room, tugging on a rope Cosmo had.

"Keith, where's my phone? I need to call Allura."

Keith blinked, shrugging before handing his phone over, already open.

He smiled, taking it from Keith before going back into the bedroom. He punched in Allura's number.

"Keith?" She sounded surprised.

"No, it's Shiro. We have a problem." He told Allura what Matt told him, and she swore.

"Let's- let's not do anything drastic yet. I don't want Keith to panic." She sighed. "I'll call father and tell him the situation."

"Maybe- maybe I can convince Keith to to to the gym with me. They teach self defense. Sendak is a great teacher, so is Kolivan."

"That sounds fantastic, actually. He used to work out before, well, before James. Talk to him about it."

They said goodbye, and Shiro hung up.

Keith was a bit skeptical about taking self defense classes, but he agreed to start them after the finals he had coming up.

"I still can't find my phone, last place I had it was at the gym. But let me give you Matt's number, we have the same classes."

\--------------------------

Keith sighed, tapping his pencil against his desk waiting for class to end.

He jumped a little when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He laid it out enough to see the screen.

**S** : _Meet me in the parking lot after class._

Keith raised an eyebrow, Shiro must have found his phone

**K** : _I will as soon as the professor stops rambling on about the multiverse theory._

Shiro didn't text him back.

As he suspected, the class ran late. Keith grumbled as he shoved his books back into his bag and headed towards the parking lot, hoping Shiro was still there.

**K** : _sorry, Slav wouldn't shut the fuck up. Just got out._

**S** : _I'm sick of fucking waiting for you. Get here._

Keith paused, furrowing his brow. Shiro never cursed at him.

**K** : _my class ran late, how am I supposed to help that?_

**S** _: Don't back talk back to me. You know better. Get. Here. Now._

Keith felt his heart start to race. Something was off. Shiro never talked like this. He bit at his lip, but slowly headed towards the parking lot. Maybe, maybe something happened in one of Shiro's classes? Or maybe he was upset with him? Keith stopped at the edge of the lot, scanning the area. It was mostly empty, just a few cars. He hovered his thumbs over the screen on his phone. It was getting dark, but as he went to text Shiro-

**M** : _hey, starburst. It's Shiro. Did your class run late? Matt and I ordered pizza, and we got some snacks for Red and Cosmo. Text me when you can. Xoxoxoxoxoxo_

His pulse was drumming in his ears, and Keith took a step back away from the lot. He needed to get the hell back to the dorm. As he turned to run, Keith heard footsteps quickly approaching him.

He bolted, not bothering to look back.

But who ever was running after him caught up. They spun him around and Keith staggered after a few well placed punches to his cheek. He tried to swing back at them, but they caught his arm twisted it behind his back.

"Miss me, sweetheart?"

Keith struggled, but James tightened his grip.

"What are you gonna do? Scream?" He tsked, leaning in close to Keith's ear. "I've missed you. Let's work things out, hm? I know you didn't mean to put me in a cell-"

Keith shuddered, and kicked backwards, hitting James in the knee. He let go enough that Keith broke free from his hold and took off again.

He was halfway across the courtyard when he tripped, pitching forward onto the brick walkway. He tried to get to his feet, but a kick to his ribs had him collapsing again.

Keith was rolled onto his back, and his eyes snapped open when a hand wrapped tightly around his throat.

"Seems you forgot your manners, Keith. After all that work I did to teach you." James' hand tightened around his throat. Keith started to kick, desperate to get free.

He couldn't scream, no one was going to look for him. He prayed Shiro would get worried and come find him-

"HEY!"

Keith sucked in a lung full of air when James let go, taking off and disappearing. A weak sob left Keith's chest as he slowly sat up on his elbows.

"Shit, dude, are you ok?"

Someone was standing in front of him, kneeling, hands hovering and unsure if they should touch him or not. Keith wheezed, and looked up. He didn't recognize the person, but they looked similar to Matt.

"Jesus. Luckily I showed up, that douche would've done worse." She reached for his chin, but Keith flinched so hard he almost fell backwards again.

"Easy, I won't touch you. But can you stand? My name is Katie, but you can call me Pidge." Pidge hovered as Keith got to his feet, shaking like a leaf and holding his side. "Can you tell me your name?"

Keith hung his head, wrapping his arms around his middle. He wanted to run, get to the dorm and cling to Shiro, but the fear of James still lurking nearby had him frozen.

"Ok, it's ok. You don't have to say anything. Can you walk? My brother's dorm isn't far from here. We can get you cleaned up and call someone, yeah?"

Keith held himself tighter, but gave her a small nod.

They walk slowly, Keith actively ignoring the buzzing from his phone in his pocket. He didn't want to look at it. He kept his head lowered, letting Pidge lead him to her brother's dorm. Pidge rang the intercom for the dorm room.

"Hey, butt nugget. Let me in, I have a problem."

The door buzzed, and Pidge ushered Keith inside. Keith kept his head low, knowing damn well he was about to cry any moment now. He just needed to hold on long enough to get to Shiro and get the shaking to stop.

He was thankful that Pidge didn't try to ask him any more questions.

"Pidge! What's wrong- Holy shit- Keith!" Matt skidded to a stop in front of them, and Keith couldn't help his flinch.

"You know him? He got jumped in the courtyard..." Pidge carefully tugged Keith along with her and Matt. "I didn't think this campus had muggers, bro."

They brought Keith into the dorm, Matt guiding him into the bathroom and setting on him on the edge of the tub.

"Shiro took Cosmo and Red out, he'll be back, ok?" Matt frowned when Keith didn't look up. "Are you hurt?"

When Keith still didn't give him any indication he was listening, Pidge piped up from behind Matt.

"There's a huge ass bruise on his face, and he was holding his side." She looked around Matt at Keith.

"I'll find the first aid kit. Pidge, call Allura."

Keith curled into himself when they left the room, trying his best to pull himself together before Shiro or Allura showed up. His phone buzzed again, and he slowly pulled it out of his pocket.

**S** _: you got lucky this time. And don't you dare tell them anything._

**S** _: I know your friends schedule, I know where he goes. It would be a shame if he got hurt._

Keith's vision blurred as tears welled up in his eyes. How fucking long had James known where he was? His stomach gave a violent lurch and he pressed his hand to his mouth.

**S** _: it would be a shame. Wouldn't. It._

**K** _: yes._

**S** _: yes what?_

His hands started to shake. He hadn't been away from James long before he moved here. The wounds were still fresh, the trauma still oozing.

He didn't want to do this.

**K** _: yes sir..._

**S** _: good boy._

Keith quickly put his phone away when he heard the door open, muted voices and dog whines coming through the bathroom door before frantic footsteps grew closer.

"Keith!" Shiro almost busted the door down, immediately kneeling in front of Keith. Gentle hands took hold of his chin and lifted his face.

"Oh, baby..."

Keith swallowed the copper in his mouth, bottom lip trembling.

"Who hurt you, starburst? Was it James?" Shiro searched his face, taking his hand in his prosthetic and rubbing his knuckles gently.

Keith was losing his grip on the last strands of his control on his emotions. He couldn't tell Shiro, he would get hurt. He loved Shiro too much to let him get hurt, and he knew James would do something awful to him.

So he slowly shook his head and lifted his hand.

_"Didn't see."_

Shiro frowned, but pulled the first aid kit closer. "Ok, ok honey. But let me see where you're hurt, please?"

Keith sniffled, but slowly pulled off his shirt. Shiro hissed, ghosting his fingers along the bruise on his side.

"Baby that looks bad. We should take you to the emergency room-"

Keith shook his head quickly, swaying when it made him dizzy.

_"I don't want to go outside."_

"Keith, baby-"

_"Please don't make me go outside. Not right now."_

Shiro sighed, giving Keith a pained look at the bruise forming around his neck. "A-alright...but if you start feeling worse I'm taking you. Ok?"

Keith nodded slowly, letting Shiro carry him to their room.

"Keith....you really didn't see who attacked you?"

_"Too dark."_ Keith burrowed himself into the blankets, willing his hands to stop shaking. _"I'm tired."_

"I know, nebula, but do you feel ok enough to eat? Just one slice of pizza?" Shiro left the room when he agreed, and Keith let himself fall apart. He smothered his face into the pillows to stifle the harsh breathy sobs so Shiro wouldn't hear them on his way back. He was falling back to where he was. Scared, hurt, weak, pathetic.

Alone.

\-----------------

It took every ounce of self control Shiro had to not punch the wall on his way back to the living room. He _knew_ Keith was hiding something, but getting him spill it was going to be a trial on its own.

He was almost surprised to see Allura in his dorm talking to Matt and Pidge.

"Is he alright? What happened?" Allura stood from where she sat on the couch.

"No, he isn't. Pidge said he got jumped, but he says he didn't see who it was..." Shiro trailed off.

"You think he's hiding something?"

Shiro nodded, running his hand over his face. He left to bring Keith his dinner, his heart breaking when he found Keith sobbing into the pillow. Shiro was at a loss, they couldn't do anything if Keith wouldn't tell them who hurt him.

\-----------------------

Shiro was hysterical. Keith came back from class with more bruises every night. This had been going on for a few weeks, and Keith was getting worse every day. He quit eating, he was losing sleep.

Shiro finally had enough when Keith came home limping. He sat Keith on the edge of their bed, gently tracing his thumb along Keith's split lip.

"Baby, please, I want to help but you /need/ to tell me what's happening."

Keith's lip trembled. _"I'm sorry."_

"Starburst, don't be sorry. I just- fuck, Keith, look at you. Who keeps hurting you?"

Thick tears roll down Keith's cheeks, and he slowly pulled his phone out of his pocket. His hands were shaking when he gave it to Shiro.

Shiro's brow furrowed, but he took the phone. His eyebrows shot up at the wall of messages from his phone, all the disgusting things said and images shown.

"Keith..."

_"Scared."_ Keith's breath hitched, and he repeated the sign as he doubled over and clung to Shiro. He traced hearts into Shiro's chest as Shiro read over all the messages.

"...it's James, isn't it?"

Keith nodded slowly and clung to Shiro harder, shaking with the force of his sobs. Shiro was at a loss. Keith was being hurt and Shiro didn't protect him.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Shiro cupped Keith's face gently when he sat back, thumbing away his tears.

_"He said he would hurt you."_ Keith hiccuped on his next sob. _"I was scared."_

_"I don't know what to do."_

Shiro pressed his forehead to Keith's, taking a deep breath.

"We'll figure it out, starburst. But you gotta let me help you, let _us_ help you. You don't need to do this alone, ok? You need to trust us."

\------------------

"What the fuck do you mean you can't do anything yet?" Shiro bit out through clenched teeth, staring at the detective in charge of Keith's case. "He attacked Keith!"

"No one has seen Keith with James, there's no witnesses." Iverson sighed. "Look, I don't like it either-"

"What about the bruises? The texts? Aren't those enough?" Alfor scowled at them, seething.

"There's nothing connecting them to James. And they came from your phone." Sanda glared back at Shiro. "How do we know _you_ aren't the one doing this?"

Shiro's jaw dropped. "I would _NEVER_ hurt Keith!"

Iverson excused himself to talk to Keith, finding him sitting on a bench down the hall from where Shiro was, sitting next to him.

"Hey, kid. How are you holding up?"

Keith gave him a deadpan look, and Iverson chuckled.

"I figured, but you know I have to ask-"

_"Why do you think Shiro hurt me? You know it isn't him."_

"Of course I know it isn't him. Sanda is...new, don't mind her. But, Keith, you know how this looks."

Keith hung his head, picking at the hem of his hoodie.

"Maybe, maybe you should go into the protection program this time."

_"No, I'm not leaving. I have friends here, and I have Shiro."_ Keith frowned. _"I'm not giving all this up again."_

Iverson frowned, but sighed in defeat. "Still stubborn. Alright, we won't make you leave. But we need to know everything, anything you tell us can help."

Keith told Iverson everything he could, but he couldn't tell them the place James would take him to. He was always blindfolded.

Keith pressed into Shiro's side when the detectives left, something about putting a track on Shiro's old phone.

Keith hoped he was doing the right thing.

\-----------------------

**K** _: Slav fucking sucks. I hate his class. He's so long winded!_

**M** _: I know, kitkat, i know. Shiro can't stand him either. It's kinda funny. When will you be back btw?_

Keith looked around before going back to typing.

**K** : _soon. I just gotqnxjqk-_

Keith's fingers stumbled over the keypad when rough hands grabbed him, yanking something over his head before pulling him backwards. He hissed when his hands were tugged behind him and a thick cord wrapped around his wrists.

Whoever had him picked him up enough to get him into something, and a lid slammed shut above him.

Keith kicked at the lid over and over again before the space lurched forward, tires squealing. He was in a trunk, fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.

He tried to scream, knowing it was useless, but he prayed someone would be able to hear the breathy silence that left his throat.

He was in trouble.

\-----------------------------

Matt frowned at his phone. The last text from Keith made no sense.

"Hey, when will Keith be home?" Shiro looked up from his book, tilting his head a little at the look Matt had.

"He said soon, but...." Matt showed Shiro the text.

Shiro's brow furrowed. "His last class was with Slav, right?"

"Yeah." Matt knew that look Shiro had. "Go find him?"

They left the dorm quickly, heading for the way Keith took home every night.

Shiro spotted Keith's phone first, and he felt the blood drain from his face. He picked it up, running the thumb of his prosthetic across the cracks in the screen.

"Matt, call Allura, or Iverson, someone." Shiro was starting to panic. "Keith's gone, he wouldn't leave his phone."

Shiro ran all over the campus, asking anyone he saw if they had seen Keith. The only useful information he got was Keith leaving Slav's class. Iverson had officers combing the city as soon as he heard, but nothing would come up.

Shiro had no idea what to do.

The days went by, and nothing new came up. Until Shiro got a notification on his laptop.

**_-Akira posted an update-_ **

**"The devil has his claws in me again."**

**"It's cold here, I miss my Sun."**

**"I don't know where I am, but I can smell salt, I hear birds and people."**

**"No one knows I'm here, and I'm scared of what the devil will do when he finds me trying to reach out."**

**"I hope my Sun finds me soon, I want to be warm again."**

Shiro would already be crying if the update wasn't odd. It was far from Keith's normal updates. This update had more color, looked a little rushed, and a view from a window.

He slammed his laptop closed, and ran to Allura's dorm with Matt at his heels.

Shiro almost busted her door down, ignoring Matt's confused shouts and shoved his laptop in front of Allura, opening it to the newest update.

"He updated? How?" She studied the screen, brows knitted together.

"I don't know, but what if this is Keith trying to tell us where he is?"

Allura was already calling Iverson when Shiro sat down again, looking over the update and trying to find any helpful clues. Shiro turned the update over in his head, desperate to piece it together.

"Iverson said they have James, but he won't tell them where Keith is...." Allura had a white knuckle grip on her phone, almost in tears.

He wanted to throw up. It's been almost three weeks since Keith went missing. Did he get food and water? Was he hurt? Shiro felt his heart leap into his throat.

"Wait. What about this? That view from the window-" Matt pointed to it, gaining Shiro's attention. "It- kinda looks like the boardwalk."

Shiro frowned. It....did look like the boardwalk. But there were so many places that Keith would be hidden away in, how the fuck-

It clicked when Red and Cosmo whined at the door.

"We need to go to the boardwalk."

\--------------------------------

Shiro didn't even give Allura enough time to stop the car before Shiro opened the door, letting Red and Cosmo out first before jumping out after them.

"Find Keith!"

Both dogs barked and took off onto the boardwalk.

"Let us know if you find him before we do!" Matt ran after Allura in the other direction.

Shiro bolted after the dogs, thankful that they seemed to be actually listening to him. Cosmo howled in front of a run down house down the beach. Shiro ran up to the door, slamming his shoulder into it until it gave way. It was a two story, still standing, but rickety. There was no way that it could stay warm, and it was getting colder. The oceanfront didn't help, either.

"Keith! Baby, where are you? Make some noise sweetheart, I'm here!" Shiro paused, willing the rush in his ears to quiet down while he listened as the dogs sniffed around.

Nothing, the house was eerily silent. He was about to go into hysterics-

Red growled, bolting up the stairs with Cosmo right behind her. Shiro followed them quickly, tripping up the stairs in his frantic need to get to Keith. Both dogs scratched at a door at the end of the hall, whimpering and barking. The door was padlocked and chained.

Shiro pushed them out of the way, banging on the door.

"Keith! Starburst, I'm here-" Shiro slammed into the door, trying to break it down. The dogs couldn't be wrong, Keith had to be in there.

The door wouldn't budge.

Shiro's breath hitched on a hopeless cry. "Sunshine? Keith baby, please let me know you're in there!" He pressed his ear to the door. No sound, but Red and Comso were determined to get in there.

"The- the door won't open, baby just- just hold on!"

He ran back down the stairs, tearing the house apart to find _anything_ to break the door down. He managed to find a hammer, bolting back up the stairs as sirens wailed in the distance. Shiro hit at the lock until it finally broke off, and he threw himself at the door to break it down.

He stumbled inside when it gave way, eyes widening at what he saw.

The room was freezing, broken windows letting in the cold ocean air. The only thing in the room was a worn out mattress.

And Keith, bruised and bloodied and only wearing a pair of boxers, laying motionless in the middle.

"Oh gods..." Shiro was by Keith's side in a flash, ignoring the whining from the dogs. Keith's lips were tinged blue, chapped, split open. His chest stuttered with uneven breaths.

"Keith, baby, starburst, I'm here. Wake up, sweety, please..." Shiro patted his uninjured cheek.

Shiro scanned the room for something to cover him with, swearing under his breath when he found nothing. He slipped his shirt off instead and draped over Keith.

"Come on, Keith, open your eyes for me...please." Shiro's vision blurred as tears gathered in his eyes.

He was about to pick Keith up when a breathy noise caught his attention. Keith slowly peeled his eyes open, staring up at Shiro.

"There you are, baby. It's ok, I'm here."

Keith looked at Shiro like he was a saving grace, pure relief flooding his featured as he slowly raised one hand, gaining Shiro's attention.

_"Y. O. U. F. O. U. D. M. E."_

"Y-yeah, yeah baby, I found you. You're gonna be ok." Shiro swallowed his tears. "Can you tell me what hurts?"

Keith frowned a little, lifting his hand again.

_"I. M. F. I. N. E."_

Keith signing with one hand was concerning.

"Honey, you're the farthest thing from fine right now." Shiro checked his other arm, grimacing at the odd angle it was laying. "Ok, ok I'm gonna pick you up now, alright?"

Slowly, and as carefully as he could, he lifted Keith. He shook Keith a little when his eyes slid shut.

"No, sweetheart, stay awake for me."

_"T. I. R. E. D."_

"I know you're tired, love, I know. You can sleep soon ok?" Shiro carried him down the stairs, Cosmo right at his side. He was about to call for Red when she appeared with Matt behind her running up the beach.

"Oh fuck-" Matt helped Shiro up the hill and back to the boardwalk where Allura was. "Ambulance is on the way."

Shiro nodded, but snapped his gaze down to Keith when he gave a full body shudder and lifted his hand.

_"H...U...R...T....S…"_

"I know, starburst, I know. But- but help is on the way. Just hang in there-"

Keith shuddered again, face twisted in pain before he went limp in Shiro's arms.

Shiro's world went to static the moment Keith stilled in his arms. He didn't register moving, paramedics taking Keith from him, being ushered into the back of the ambulance, nothing was sinking in until Matt shook him. Shiro squinted under the bright fluorescent lights of the waiting room.

"Takashi? You with me now?" Matt look worried, holding Shiro by the shoulders.

"K-Keith- where is he? Is he ok? What-"

"He's about as ok as anyone would be that gets kidnapped by their abusive ex and tortured for like three weeks." Matt squeaked when Shiro started to cry, mentally cursing his morbid humor. "Hey, hey it's ok, calm down. But seriously, he'll make it."

"B-but he was- he was shaking and-"

"The doctor said it could have been his muscles warming up and his body registering pain again. Cramping, at best. He's dehydrated, malnourished, and he has a broken arm and some cracked ribs but over all he will be fine, Shiro."

Shiro almost collapsed into Matt with the weight of his relief.

"Allura and Alfor are talking with the detectives still, but he's ready for visitors." Matt patted him on the shoulders. "Allura said you can see him first."

Shiro wasn't sure if he would stand, his legs were shaking. But Matt helped him calm down enough to get off the chair and let a nurse lead him to Keith. The room was quiet except for the steady beeping of the monitors hooked up to Keith.

He looked, better, Shiro supposed. The color was slowly coming back to his skin and his lips weren't blue anymore. The bruises looked so much worse in the hospital lights, but Keith was alive. Alive and safe.

Shiro pulled one of the chairs closer to the side of the bed. He didn't say anything, his emotions caught in his throat as he watched the rise and fall of Keith's chest. It still looked rough, still stuttering. He reached up to Keith's face, cupping his cheek gently.

Keith stirred to the touch, eyelids fluttering a little before they slid open. His brow furrowed as he stared at the ceiling before his gaze slid to Shiro. The tired smile that lit up Keith's face when he looked at Shiro broke him.

"Gods, Keith, I thought- I thought I was gonna lose you..." thick tears rolled down his face. "I'm so sorry it took me so long to find you.."

Keith huffed a little, slowly lifting his good arm so Shiro could see. His signing was a little more clumsy from the painkillers, but Shiro cried harder at the words.

_"N. E. V. E. R. L. O. S. T. H. O. P. E."_

Keith let his head lean more into Shiro's hand, eyelids drooping again. Shiro gave a wet chuckle, rubbing his thumb along Keith's cheek.

"Go back to sleep, starburst. I'll be here when you wake up." Shiro leaned forward and kissed him gently.

"I promise."

\---------------------

_*The following year*_

**_-Akira posted an update-_ **

**"My world has been cold for a long time, washed out in muted shades of grey and black."**

Keith nervously picked at the hem of his shirt, sitting in the passenger seat of Shiro's car while he drove. Shiro placed a hand on his knee and smiled. "Baby, relax. My grandparents are going to love you."

**"But, lately, I've been noticing more colors, the warmth. It's....nice."**

He smiled back at Shiro, lifting his hands and kissed each knuckle as the sunlight glinted off the engagement ring on his hand.

**"I'm not sure if everything will be as vivid as others see it, and that's ok if they aren't."**

**"Things get brighter and warmer every day. And for once."**

**"I feel like I'll be alright."**


End file.
